Eight Years' Wait
by Smiliesss
Summary: In one night, eight years of pent up sexual tension will be released.SMUT;HARD M;DICK WOLF OWNS


She unlocked her door, stepped inside, and slipped out of her shoes, not bothering to move them to their designated place. She stripped out of her clothes and adjusted the knobs on the shower. She stepped into the scolding rain, in hopes that it would wash away the turmoil of the day.

She'd had yet another fight with Elliot. Another one to add to the list that would seemingly go on forever. Sometimes she couldn't even remember what they argued about.

But this one, she remembered. His harsh words resonated in the back of her mind. _'Sometimes, when two people are in a relationship long enough, it's like that. You wouldn't know, would you?'_

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would help her forget the words that taunted her so relentlessly.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in the comforting arms of a towel. Warm and soft. Exactly what she needed right now.

There had always been something more than a partnership between Elliot and Olivia, but slightly less than an intimate relationship. After she came back from Computer Crimes, Elliot had held her at an icy distance. It hadn't made the situation any better when she had went undercover in Oregon without so much as a word.

She made her way into her bedroom and ransacked her dresser for something to wear. She settled on a tank top and N.Y.P.D. issued shorts. Olivia went into the living room and turned on the TV, settling in for the night. The reality show that she had randomly chosen proved to be a lousy distraction. She thought about him.

Those pools of blue that she could easily get lost in. His perfectly sculpted chest. His brown hair that he kept short. The way he scrubbed his hand over his face when he was frustrated or sleep deprived. Those tatoos.

The mere thought of him caused desire to pool deep in her belly.

A knock on her door jostled her out of her thoughts.

She didn't have to be a psychic to know exactly who it was and exactly why they were here. It had been the same routine for the past couple years. They would quarrel. One would always go too far. Sometimes it was him. Sometimes it was her. Most of the time it was him. She could count on one hand the number of times they had confessed to being in the wrong when it came to each other. Neither one was particularly open with their feelings.

She debated whether or not to let him in. This could all blow up. Their friendship, their partnership, everything, because of one conversation. She would have to choose her words very carefully. Every word would be a possible bomb.

On the other hand, it could go smoothly. They could walk away with their friendship intact. Maybe even back to the way it was. Hoping for better than that was pushing it.

Another knock on her door is what made up her mind. She made her way to the door, and opened it. The sight of him stirred up repressed words that wanted so desperately to escape, to make him feel what he had made her feel on countless occasions. She decided to hold her tongue.

"Liv,I..."he trailed task at hand was, nor would ever be, particularly easy. He wasn't the type to discuss his feelings. That was part of the reason his marriage was in shambles, broken pieces of glass, that would never again be pieced back together perfectly, without so much as a scratch. The other reason? Olivia.

He pushed his way into her apartment without another word. She closes the door and makes her way to the couch. She stares at the TV, and he stares at her. She acts as if he isn't there although she can feel his gaze on her, intent and unmerciful. The silence hangs in the air, a dark cloud that consumes her until she can no longer take it. She bursts.

"You prick,"she whispers, almost inaudibly."You know how much this job takes. It's draining, both emotionally and physically. It ruined your marriage, it was the reason you could never open up to Kathy. It's why I'm so reluctant to tell guys what I do. And God help any person I'm interested in that comes within ten feet of you. And you throw it in my face, so easily, without thinking about me, or the damage it can do. You son of a bitch." she's yelling now, and tears fill her eyes to the brim, threatening to spill over.

She throws a punch, but he catches her wrist before her fist can make contact. She makes another attempt, but he grabs the other wrist, and she is now pinned against the wall, breathing in short, quick huffs.

His breath is equally ragged. His mouth, inches from hers, his knee wedged between her legs, she wants nothing more than to kiss him. But he beats her to the punch, capturing her lips with his. At first she is caught off guard, but she relaxes into the kiss.

It quickly becomes more heated. His tongue runs along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She grants it to him, parting her lips ever so slightly. His tongue invades her mouth, engaging in a smooth tango with hers.

He moves his mouth south, down to her neck where he kisses and sucks possessively,marking her. She closes her eyes and tilts her head backwards, letting out a quiet moan. He grins against the flesh of her neck that he has taken into his mouth.

He grabs the hem of her shirt, toying with it first before pulling it over her head. He trails kisses from her neck to the space in between her breasts. He reaches behind her and undoes her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

He bends down and takes one of her erect nipples into his hot, wet mouth. Then he squeezes the nipple of her other breast between his thumb and forefinger. This elicits a groan from her. Her hand makes its way to the back of his head, playing with the hair there. Her eyes are still shut.

He continues his assault on her nipples for a while longer, kissing, sucking, nipping, before moving farther down toward her center. He peels her shorts from her hips, letting them fall to the floor, another forgotten item of clothing. He runs a finger over her slick center through the thin fabric of her underwear.

"Ugh."she strains, because this has to be some form of torture. The sound goes straight to his cock. He pushes the material aside and runs a finger along her lips once more before thrusting a finger into her already wet core. He pumps once, twice, before adding a second finger. He works his fingers into her some more before adding another one.

He is pumping, hard, fast, relentless. He presses the pad of his thumb against her clitoris, causing her to scream.

"Shh."he manages, and then he begins to rub his thumb against her clitoris ferociously. He works her over until she lets out a sound that resembles his name, signaling her release. Wave after wave of pleasure racks her body, and she smiles, in a post-oragasm haze. He stands up, and after she recovers from the after-shock of her first orgasm that night, she lowers herself until she is facing his still clothed cock.

She fumbles with the button on his slacks before making quick work with the zipper. She pulls his pants and boxers over his ass, finally unleashing the beast that taunted her for the greater part of eight years. He is fully erect, and it takes everything she has not to gasp.

She runs her tongue from the shaft to the tip, licking up the pre cum that she is met with there. He groans and runs a hand through her hair, pulling lightly. She takes him into her mouth fully, and he almost blacks out. She relaxes her throat so that she can take all of him in.

Then she begins to move her mouth up and down over him. Her tongue swirls over his tip repeatedly. His hand fists through her hair and he squeezes his eyes shut. She continues this for some time until she knows he is close. Elliot gently tugs on her hair, encouraging her to stop, a warning.

But the sounds she is elicting from him and the feel of him at the back of her throat urges her on.

"Olivia, mmh, baby, I'm..."he says, in case she didn't understand the first time he tried to communicate with her. Still, she continued until he stilled, then his cum oozed into her mouth. She stood and licked the last of him from her lips.

She leaned foward and kissed him again, tenderly. There was urgency behind the kiss, and he understood immediately.

He pecked her on the lips once more before pushing her against the wall, roughly. He quickly shed the rest of his clothes. Olivia reached down and guided him to her entrance. He teased her a little by moving his tip over her. With one thrust, he was buried deep, deep inside of her. She winced, his size stretching her. He pulled out quickly and entered her again. He repeated this three more times.

The sixth time he penetrated, he remained buried inside of her. He wanted to revel in this moment. Capture it, and never let it go, but she jostled him from his thoughts.

"Mmh, El, baby, you gotta move."this was all it took. He began to move, slowly, passionately. He filled her completely, and she was loving every second of it. As time wore on, he began to move more feverishly, release suddenly a necessity.

Anismalistic sounds came from both their lips as they moved together. They met each other thrust for thrust. He reached between them and applied pressure to her clitoris, needing her to cum before him.

"Ahgh,"she managed.

"Liv, let go. Cum for me, baby."and that was all it took. She cried out as she climaxed, this one more glorious than the first. He grinned, triumphant. He continued to move inside of her.

"El, baby, cum for me."she said, completely and utterly spent, but needing to feel him let go inside of her. Her encouragement is what pushes him over the edge, into the depths of this mind-blowing orgasm. He still continues to thrust inside of her, until finally he is spent. He pulls out of her quickly, and she winces.

She slides down the wall and he follows suit. Their bodies are covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Eight years of bottled up tension all released on this one night. He peppers her with feather light kisses, murmuring her name. This was worth the eight-year wait, she decides.


End file.
